A change in plans
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: it was supposed to be her last night in forks,but due to the misfortune of a party and an encounter with two strange beings Aerie's plans have suddenly changed.  title may change along with rating, but it's M for safety


**So this is only a test, meaning I am not sure if I will be updating this story on a regular basis. If I get enough people wanting me to keep writing I will update. Enjoy and feel free to check out any of my other stories. **

Her feet walked slowly over the dry leaves that covered the forrest floor. The girl's eyes scanned over the darkening area out into the distance. Pulling her black trench coat tightly around her chest she to conceal the heat that was escaping her body. It was fall and the sun was going down in a quick rate. Noticing the group she was accompanying was about 20 feet a head of her, she jogged over toward them.

"Hey guys are you sure it's this way?" The girl called out cupping her hands around her mouth to extend the sound. "I mean I don't see anything and it's getting dark."

"The barn is just down that hill over there." A boy, Tommy, shouted tossing his curly blonde hair to the side and pointed off into the distance. "Quit being a pansy, Aerie."

"I'm not being a pansy, I just don't know where we are going." Aerie sighed then stopped walking. "You know I don't go to these sort of things often."

The girl's eyes swiftly looked around the forested area once again to see the sun gliding over the almost leafless trees for the last time. Reaching my right hand into my coat pocket I pulled out my cellphone and pressed a key to light the screen up. The light was bright and extended out at least two around her.

"Shoot!" the girl carrying the phone shouted. The phone was almost dead, it had only two bars left of it's battery and she needed the small amount of light that it was able to emit out. It was her only source of light.

"Will you hurry up Aerie!" A girl shouted out into the distance, suddenly the light of a flashlight went into the Aerie's eyes.

"I'm coming, Vivian, it's just my phone is about to die!" Aerie grunted, stomping her feet on the ground in frustration.

"Should have charged it last night!"

"I thought I did." She bit her lip then swiftly placed a strand of wavy dark hair behind her left ear. "I could have sworn I did."

Walking up to the girl with dark curly hair, Aerie gave the girl a faint smile.

"You will let me use your flash light if I need it right?" Arie asked.

"Oh yeah babe." nodded the girl named Vivian. "Just come on, it will be okay, you're pissing Brian off and you know when someone pisses tommy off everyone gets pissed off."

Aerie shrugged and took a deep breath relaxing her shoulders she exhaled.

"Hey It's not like I am doing this on purpose, I just want to know if you all know where you are going and if this is legal."

"Hey!" Vivian placed a hand upon Aerie's slumped shoulder. "What did I say, I said it would be okay. And so what if it isn't legal, you have gone to worse places than this, trespassing. And it's just a barn, not some abandon hospital that is alway patrolled by cops."

A smile appeared across Aerie's face.

"That was just that one time!"

"One time?" Vivian laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, okay!" Vivian began to walk off into the distance with Aerie trailing behind her.

The group of teens continued to walk deeper and deeper into the thick forrest until one stopped.

"It's just over there, no too long now." The girl shouted.

The group continued to walk until they came into contact with an opening in the forrest exposing a grand pasture. The twilight lighting made the area looked to be out of a photograph. The barn was in the center of the pasture.

"It's pretty big." Aerie breath making her way toward the place.

"Yep."

"So what are we doing here exactly?"

"We are going to get wasted and live it up, that is what we teenagers are suppose to do." Tommy informed.

"Get wasted?" Aerie laughed insulting Tommy. "what we are suppose to do."

"No, to live it up." Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you didn't see the bags we were all carrying? Our personal treasure chest of gold...booze and weed."

The boy named Tommy took the pack off of his back and showed it to Aerie. Aerie just rolled her eyes.

"Man." a slow voice groaned. "Did you bring the twinkies?"

"No, man you were suppose to." Tommy responded clearly annoyed.

Aerie turned her head to see a guy wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans, on his head was a beanie, he was holding a piece of rolled up paper and a lighter.

"Dude you know I don't like getting high without a box of twinkies!"

"Chill out Andrew,"

"I think I am about to be as chilled as I can get." A goofy laugh escaped from Andrew's lips.

Andrew flicked the lighter open and pinching the rolled piece of paper between his index finger and thumb he lit the paper then closed the lighter. He then quickly placed the paper roll into his mouth and sucked in the fumes then opened his mouth.

"Shit, man" Andrew spoke allowing the smoke to leave his mouth in rings. "Dude I was counting on you."

"Just shut up, they are only twinkies."

"Hey do you even think it's a great idea to get high here, you never know what's out in these woods, like a crazy killer or something." Vivian sighed.

"Not you too Viv." Tommy moaned. "Just live for a day kids."

"Tom she has a point." Aerie agreed. "I mean we are out in the middle of no where."

"Okay we will do all of the partying inside and we will lock the door or block it with something, plus Aerie you are going to be sober, probably the only sober one here." A smirk formed across his face. "And if anything happens you can warn us."

"Like that is going to help, I mean you will be wasted and they will be high."

"Or both." Andrew puffed.

"Nothing is going to happen." A girl with long straight blond hair stated with an attitude. She placed her hands upon her tight jean covered hips. "The chances of that is like slim to none, especially here in this town of Forks."

"So I am assuming you haven't heard of the killings that happened like two years ago Lane!" Vivian laughed. "You haven't picked up a paper in years."

"Of course she wouldn't know about it." Aerie began getting angry. "She can't even read let alone her flat screen tv pick up any new stations."

"Okay smart asses!" Lane yelled throwing her hands up into the air in frustration. "I have read about it and I have watched the news, It's just that they have stopped."

"Supposedly." Aerie rolled her eyes. "How do we know if they really have."

"Oh come on!" Another girl shouted. "Can we not just come here and get plastered and enjoy ourselves? I mean we all are going back to college soon and well we probably will never see each other ever again after that."

A short girl appeared behind Lane. She awkwardly pulled down her dress to cover her legs more, she was not dressed for this weather or being out door.

"That's some positive thinking Anna." Aerie ran a hand through her hair. "Seriously all of us not seeing each other again that is ridiculous."

"Hey that's probably how it will all end up, I mean you and Vivian are going to see each other, but face it Aerie you are going to go off and become some crazy-awesome photographer while little miss lane over there will probably be selling retail." Tommy barked. "You will forget about all of us, you have always been the odd one out."

"Fuck you, Tommy." Aerie shouted placing her hands into her pockets to warm them up. "You don't know how everything will end up."

"Okay everyone just calm the hell down and lets party!" Vivian tried to lighten the mood. "Lets go into the barn hook up the ipod and just chill."

Tommy carelessly thew open the barn doors allowing them slam against the old, rotting wood on the sides. The crashing sound of the doors echoed through out the large barn bouncing from the back toward the group in full force. Turning his flashlight on, Tommy pointed it toward the inside of the barn then began to go in.

"Come on guys." He laughed.

"Okay, to hell with it." Aerie laughed and followed Tommy in. "One night shouldn't do anything."

"Thatta girl!" He called out.

The barn was dark until those who carried them, pulled out an assortment of candles and lanterns and began to light them. The yellow light emitted from these objects glowed against the walls exposing all of the man made beasts that dwelled with in. Tools such as pitch forks and hand saws were hanging on nails against the walls, a large riding lawn mower was settled in the corner casting off a strange shadow that was the size of a large creature. To the left of the lawn mower was a couple of wheel borrows and beside those were shovels and rakes.

"You think this place is still being used?" Aerie questioned out loud sitting on the ground.

"Who the hell cares?" Andrew shouted kicking a pile of hay allowing it to extend up into the air. "We are using it tonight."

Lane gathered her ipod and ihome then connected the two, pressing play, the loud, fast pace of rapping filled the air. Moving back from the ipod Aerie watched Lane dance to the music seductively, feeling disgusted she rolled her eyes then turned her head to look at something else.

Standing at the edge of the wood stood a young man gazing down at the opened doors of a light emitting barn. Lifting his thick left brow; a dangerous smirk formed upon his face. To the left of him appeared a woman with blood red hair that was unruly and wild; blowing in the chilly wind. A dangerous smirk formed upon her lips as well.

"I smell something delicious." The woman purred. "Something that will quench my thirst for now."

Her voice was high pitched and too sweet.

"As do I Victoria." The boy agreed. "As do I."

"Come Riley let us get a drink." A laugh escaped the woman's mouth. "Or two."

The two ascended down toward the barn.

The group of teens were moving about in the barn dancing to music, smoking some weed and basically getting plastered. All were living it up, but one girl who was sitting near the Ihome where the ipod was connected. Her knees were bent and pressed to her chest while she sat with her arms around them watching her friends having a "good time". Suddenly feeling a little warm the dark haired girl stripped off her coat exposing that she was wearing a long sleeve v-neck black top.

"Shit Aerie are you going to join in?" Anna laughed goofily. "Dude Andrew this is some nasty stuff man." She coughed allowing the smoke to escape her lungs. She flipped her hair out of her eyes lazily then stumbled to the ground.

"First timer?" Tommy asked.

"Nope." Anna Laughed again.

"Guys I rather be that friend who is sober so it's okay." Aerie shook her head lifting her brows.

"Just one puff babe, just one and your life will be changed." Tommy showed up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulders. In his free hand was a poorly rolled up piece of paper. The strong scent of his blunt entered her nostril and immediately she turned her head to the side wearily.

"Tommy, did you hear what I said?" Aerie questioned.

"yes."

"Then you know what the answer is right?"

"Yep babe." Tommy shoved the rolled up piece of paper in Aerie's face.

Aerie jumped out of Tommy's friendly gesture.

The one called Riley slowly approached the barn with precision, almost as if he was a cat, pouncing into positions then jumping back to his normal walking position. The woman with him was at his side following and doing the same. Riley arrived at the side of the barn and peeked an eye in quickly and unnoticed.

Aerie's eye's went instantly to the door and she stumbled to keep from falling to the ground, her head turned to toward the door and the she jumped.

"Someone's out there!" Aerie shrieked.

"It's probably Lane, she went out to pee." Andrew informed.

Outside the barn Riley turned to look at his female companion.

"One of the humans is out here." His voice was a whisper.

"I know." Victoria whispered back sniffing the air. "I'm on it."

Within seconds the woman disappeared leaving Riley at the side of the house. A minute later Victoria appeared by Riley's side with something dripping down the sides of her lips down off her chin.

"Not fair." Riley hissed frowning intensely.

"There are plenty in there are they're not?"

Victoria wiped the blood from her chin then licked her fingers.

Riley nodded then allowed his frown to disappear and replaced it with an evil smirk.

"Shall we?" Asked Victoria.

"Oh we shall" Both Victoria and Riley quickly appeared in the barn

"I told you someone was out there did I not?" Aerie shouted falling backwards in shock from their guest's speed. She barley saw their faces before they quickly disappeared.

"Have you lost your mind Aerie?" Asked Andrew lazily trying to sit down. "Dude there was no one there."

Aerie quickly got to her feet and walked to the entrance of the barn. Sucking in the cool air, it filled her lungs and made her feel a lot better than how she was 5 minutes ago. Her eyes quickly scanned the area around the barn and out into the field, no one was there. Exhaling she turned back around to face her companions.

"Well I didn't see anything outside, but I could have sworn I saw a woman with red hair and guy stand beside her." Aerie quickly crossed her eyes in anger toward her friends and they all laughed.

"Aerie, you are such a worrier, lighten up will you?" Vivian stated and walked toward her.

"Vivian I am serious I saw someone out there, well in here, you all are too impaired by you drugs and alcohol to see them, they were there." Aerie threw her hands up into the air and allowed for a grunt of annoyance to escape from her mouth.

"This can not drag on, there is someone out there!" Aerie shouted again pointing her fingers at the door frame of the barns.

"Babe you are probably high from the fumes and you don't even know it!"

"No I am not!"

The woman, Victoria and her companion Riley stood on the roof of the barn listening to the those below. With a hand on her hip the woman began to speak.

"One knows of our presence." She chuckled.

"Wasn't that the plan." Riley asked.

"Yes, but none of them are listening to her and I like to chase after my food."

"Don't we all?" Riley asked ruffling his short hair, it was damp from the humid, cool night air. "Well lets give the fools a little run."

Riley and victoria approached the edge of the roof of the barn and jumped down. Through her peripheral vision, Aerie who was in the barn witness the two drop from above.

"What the hell didn't I tell you all that someone was out there!" Aerie shouted walking deeper into the barn away from the entrance, away from the strangers. "They just dropped out of the fucking sky, off the roof or something!"

"What the hell?" Shouted Vivian slapping her face trying to steady herself and mind. "Who the hell are you two?"

"You guys here to party?" Andrew approached the female stranger. "Hey baby girl, there is a party in my pants if you would like to join."

The woman placed a hand on her hip and lifted her brow in disgust.

"He doesn't mean that, Andrew you don't mean that!" Tommy shouted scratching his head. "he doesn't mean that, man I am almost out of it."

With unnatural speed the woman extended out a slender jacket covered arm and snatched up the teenage boy before her. She brought him close into a tight squeeze.

"Whoa, baby take your time, I am here all night." Andrew chuckled drunkenly.

Aerie looked down feeling sick, her intuition was telling her to run to get out and away from these strangers. She grabbed Vivian by the shoulder causing her to jump. Nodding her head toward the back.

"What." her friend mouthed.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The redhead holding Andrew looked back toward Aerie with an expression that show boredom now changed into something that looked evil and clever.

"You." The woman pointed still holding Andrew. A low drunk chuckle escaped from Andrew's lips.

"Arerie?" Andrew laughed goofily. "So you swing for the other team?"

"What do you mean by swing?" The red headed woman asked coldly.

"Are you gay?"

"I do what ever I can."


End file.
